Videoconferencing is a set of telecommunication technologies that allow two or more locations to communicate by simultaneous two-way video and audio transmissions. It has also been called ‘visual collaboration’ and is a type of groupware. Videoconferencing differs from videophone calls in that it's designed to serve a conference or multiple locations rather than individuals. Video cameras are sued in videoconferencing to provide the video transmissions.